Goodbye, My Rainbow
by He-Chan ShiemoO
Summary: Apa kalian percaya dengan Love at First Sight? Dan inilah yang akan dialami oleh Toshiro dan Rukia. . Intinya gitu, not good at summary. Mind to RnR? Mau jadi OC? Warning Inside!


Oiiii Minna ~ ! *teriak pake Toa. He-Chan sekarang punya Hobi baru ! Nambah OC (all : So What?) ! Pokoknya baca deh~

**.**

**~0OooooO0~**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : BLEACH PUNYA HE-CHAN, sayang dalam Mimpi. Tapi . Tapi dalam kenyataan NAO NIJIGOKU PUNYA HE-CHAN.**

**RATED : T (Maybe Yes Maybe No)**

**GERNRE : FRIENDSHIP, ROMANCE, HURT/COMFORT.**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, GAJE, ABAL, DANGER, AUTIS, BANYAK OC, GADO-GADO , SEKOLAH SMP DAN SMA, ENDINGNYA GA TENTU, BISA DIBILANG SAD BISA JUGA HAPPY, DLL.**

**.**

**.**

"**GOODBYE, MY RAINBOW"**

**.**

**Toshiro POV~**

Akhirnya aku jadi anak kelas 2 SMP. Yah setelah menghadapi Ujian Akhir Semester yang mudah, super duper mudah malahan dan kayaknya agak gimana-gimana gitu, sampe Nenek aku aja bisa ngerjain kayaknya, tapi entah Mengapa teman-temanku pada teriak histeris setelah Ujian ya?

Oya ngomong-ngomong, kenapa aku ga tambah tinggi ya? Padahal kan sudah 1 tahun. Whatever! Musti buru-buru nih, kan ada Upacara penerimaan murid Baru.

Aku berlari dan terus berlari bagai sang angin yang lagi ngebut. 'Yes! Tinggal belok kanan, sampe Sekolah!' batinku kegirangan, di dalam. Di luar masih aku yang nggak OOC. Ketika aku berbelok, samar-samar aku melihat seseorang.

"AWAAASSS!" Dia berteriak. Dan aku terbelalak, sayangnya tidak bisa ngerem karena, sudah kubilang tadi, kecepatanku bagai angin yang lagi ngebut. Dan tabrakan maut pun tak dapat dihindari.

BRAK !  
PRANGG !  
GEDUBRAK !  
DORR !  
GEDEBUMM !

'Perasaan aneh banget suara jatuhnya?' kataku dalam hati sambil mengusap kepala-ku yang agak benjol. Aku nyungsep biasa, kayak orang jatuh normalnya. Dia? Nggak kayak cewek atau orang pada umumnya. Dia malah ngguling-ngguling ga jelas sambil megangin kepalanya.

"ADAUUWW SAKITT! KEPALA GUE SAKIT!" Teriaknya sambil nangis -?- gaje.

"Ano... Maaf." Kataku agak ragu, soalnya bingung juga siapa yang salah. Aku berdiri dan menyodorkan tangan. Padahal ngeri juga sih ngeliat cewek aneh, pengennya kabur soalnya bentar lagi Upacara dimulai. Soalnya, bisa hancur rekorku yang ga pernah telat ini. Narsis kan? Salahkan author ya!

"Maap maap! Tanggung jawab! Ganti rugi buat biaya Rumah Sakit." Katanya sambil membentakku. Apa? Bentak? Hei! Disini aku juga jadi korban!

"Kalo gitu, harusnya kau juga ganti rugi dong!" Bentakku balik. Aku baru pertama kali membentak cewek selain Momo Hinamori, teman kecilku, yang sudah kuanggap sebagai kakak.

"Di sini Yang jadi korban tuh aku!" bentakknya balik.

"Terserah! Udah telat!" kataku sambil berlari meninggalkan anak cewek berambut hitam legam tadi sendiri.

.

**Normal POV~**

Akhirnya Toshiro sampai di gerbang sekolah dengan selamat. "Hah... hah... kok belum mulai?"

"Aaaaa~ Shiro-chan! Kau kenapa? Kok kayak pakaian belum dicuci?" Tanya Momo dengan suara khasnya.

"Bisa berenti manggil gue Shiro-chan ga sih, Hinamori!" kata Toshiro sambil mendorong wajah Momo dengan tangannya.

"Jangan seperti itu Shiro-chan! Kau kan masih kelas 2! Itu namanya Enggak sopan!" kata Momo sok nasehatin sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya ke wajah Toshiro.

"Lo juga kan." Kata Toshiro sekenanya.

"Tapi kan aku SMA! Sedangkan kau? Kau masih SMP!"

"SMA kok tingginya masih kayak anak SMP."

"Kan anak SMA yang kecil tuh imut-imut." Kata Momo dengan tampang Kitten yang dibuang orang. Toshiro yang ngerasa ill feel, langsung ninggalin Momo. "Loh? Shiro-chan? Kok ilang?"

'Ck. Ini jam berapa sih? Kenapa Upacaranya ga mulai-mulai.' Batin Toshiro sambil ngeliat jam tangan-nya. 'SHIT! Gue baru inget kalo jam apartemen gue tuh rusak! Kalo tau gini ngapain gue cepet-cepet tadi?' umpat Toshiro dalam hati sambil merutuki jam di rumahnya yang rusak.

"KYAAA~ Itu Hitsugaya-kun~ !"

'Glek! Gawat! Itu cewek dari gedung SMA!' batin Toshiro kaget. Dan Toshiro pun langsung pergi menghindari kejaran maut dari Fans Girl-nya. Toshiro malah jadi main kejar-kejaran sama Fans-nya.

Hampir setengah jam Toshiro main kejar-kejaran, dan entah kenapa, Toshiro nyasar ke perpustakaan.

"Hitsugaya-kun~ Kau dimana?"

"Jangan ngilang dong~ !"

'**BERISIK!' **Andai kata-kata itu bisa keluar, mungkin Toshiro bisa lega. Tapi kalo teriak dia bakal ketahuan dan kejar-kejaran lagi.

"Hhhh... Masih 20 menit lagi." Kata Toshiro pelan. "Baca buku ah."

Toshiro pun menjelajahi Perpustakaan untuk mencari novel kesukaannya, Novel detektif. Setelah mendapat buku yang diinginkan, Toshiro langsung ngambil tempat duduk. Di depannya ada seorang yang sedang baca buku, dengan posisi super aneh yang bisa bikin leher encok—ehm maksudnya, bukunya didirikan.

Kalo diperhatikan seksama, buku yang dibawa orang aneh tadi, kayak komik. 'Perasaan ga ada komik deh di Perpus.' Kata Toshiro dalam hati sambil sweat drop.

Toshiro yang penasaran ada orang yang berani-beraninya nantang maut dengan ngebawa Seonggok Komik! Bukan, bukan seonggok lagi, tapi bejibun! 'Ni anak niat Sekolah pa jualan Komik sih?' Tanya Toshiro dalam hati. Toshiro pun mencoba ngintip siapa pemilik/penjual komik-komik itu.

"!~" kata Toshiro sambil ngebungkam mulutnya sendiri. 'I..ini cewek tadi yang tabrakan ama gue!' batin Toshiro. 'Tapi kalo tidur imut juga ya, ga kayak yang tadi, mbentak-mbentak ga karu-karuan.' Toshiro langsung mundur-mundur kaget. 'Apa yang gue bilang tadi? Imut? Hooeekk... Amit-amit lebih tepatnya.'

"Hoaahhhmmmzzz..." Orang itu menguap, terus ngucek-ngucek matanya sebentar. Dia cengo ngeliat penampakan cebol rambut putih bermata emerald. Kayaknya cewek tadi benar-benar benci sama Toshiro, sekarang saja Cewek itu udah berwajah Zombie tanpa muka (nah lho. Terus wajahnya kayak apa?)

Cewek tadi langsung berjalan menuju Toshiro, dengan wajah Zombie tanpa muka. Toshiro reflex jalan mundur, dia maju, Toshiro mundur, Toshiro maju, dia mundur.

Posisi Toshiro sekarang ialah diantara Cewek wajah... (plak, kebanyakan ngomong) dengan rak buku di belakangnya.

"Lo tadi yang nabrak Gue kan !" bentak cewek tadi marah. Toshiro ngangguk cepat. 'Perasaan dia yang nabrak deh.' Batin Toshiro.

"Lo musti tanggung jawab!" lanjutnya. "Ganti Rugi! Bekal gue jadi berantakan! Pokoknya Lo musti nraktir Gue makan selama seminggu di SEKOLAH!"

"WHAATT !" Teriak Toshiro mencak-mencak.

Srek! Pintu Perpustakaan dibuka.

"Teman-teman! Ayo cari Hitsugaya-kun disini~ Aku dengar Hitsugaya-kun teriak." Kata seorang cewek. 'Gawat!' batin Toshiro.

Toshiro dengan sigap merubah posisi, sekarang yang terhimpit malah si Cewek hitam legam, dan bermata Violet. Toshiro menghimpit tubuh si Cewek dengan tangan membekap mulutnya si Cewek, hayo mau ngapain? Sambil ngasih death glare ke arah si Cewek seolah berkata, lo-teriak-gue-bunuh-lo.

"Umm... kayaknya ga ada deh.. Pergi yuk.. Mau Upacara lho~" kata cewek yang lain.

Toshiro bernapas lega dan tentu juga si Cewek juga, soalnya tangan Toshiro udah pergi dari wajahnya. Si Cewek yang ngaku ditabrak Toshiro tadi langsung nonjok Toshiro.

DUAAKKK !

"HEI! Ap..." belum sempat Toshiro menyelesaikan omongannya, Si Cewek langsung nampar Toshiro.

PLAK !

"Dasar Bego!" umpat si Cewek, sambil nahan marah plus malu sama perlakuan Toshiro tadi. Wajah Toshiro langsung merah kayak wajah si Cewek tadi, mungkin acara himpit-himpitan tadi Cuma refleks dari Toshiro karena Fans Girl-nya. Yang kena imbas malah Cewek rambut hitam. "Pokoknya elo bener-bener musti ganti Rugi!" sambil pergi ke luar Perpustakaan.

Toshiro hampir semaput di tempat, tapi ga jadi, kan baru hampir. Toshiro kaget ngeliat seonggok—eh bukan—bejibun komik maksudnya. 'Lah, ini kan komiknya orang tadi.' Batin Toshiro. 'Rukia—Kuchiki? Ini namanya toh?'

**Rukia POV~**

'SIALAN! SIALAN! SIALAAANNN!' Batinku, 'Dasar Tuyul Kuntet Kurang Kerjaan! Coba kalo ga ada Upacara, udah gue bejek-bejek tuh kurcaci. Kalo ketemu lagi, bakal gue tendang sampai pucuknya gunung Fuji! Biar mati kedinginan!'

Aku jadi ngos-ngosan sendiri gara-gara nyumpahin orang. Tunggu ada yang aneh, 'perasaan kenapa tas gue jadi enteng ya?' tanyaku dalam hati. 'KOMIK GUE !' Kataku sambil ngibrit ke Perpustakaan ala Eyeshield21 a.k.a Sena Kobayakawa.

BRAK ! Aku membuka pintu dengan tidak berpri-kepintu-an.

Aku lihat sesosok penampakan putih lagi, dan dengan PD-nya dia baca komik aku! WHAT! Aku aja ngumpulin duit buat ngebeli tuh komik, susah banget, la dia, malah dapet buahnya!

Glek! Dia liat aku! Lo kok? Komiknya dirapihin? Dia kesini!

"Hoi!" Katanya. "Nih komik, jangan main tinggal aja dong." Lanjutnya sambil ngasihin komikku ke kedua tanganku.

Apa-apaan tuh, harusnya aku yang marah! Dia dengan enaknya baca komik, malah aku yang dimarahin, SHIT!

"Oya, di sini wajah hantunya mirip elo, loh!" katanya lagi sambil nunjukkin wajah hantu di komik ber-genre horror punyaku. Aku emang suka komik horror, tapi ga suka liat hantunya, serem~.

"HYAAAAA~ !" Teriakku saat ngeliat wajah hantunya, serem beudh Euy~ Dia langsung nutup komikku, dia malah cekikikan ngeliat aku yang udah jaw drop. Tanpa sadar aku nendang kakinya.

"Aww!" Pekiknya. "Aduh, kasar banget sih jadi cewek!"

"Cerewet!" kataku sambil nahan gunung Krakatau meledak di kepalaku. Dia mengangkat bahunya sambil melenggang pergi, tapi sampai di pintu, dia ngebalikin badan, lalu senyum.

"Sampai Jumpa lagi Rukia Kuchiki." Katanya sambil memamerkan senyum-nya. Aku pun Refleks ngelempar 1 komikku ke kepalanya, tapi dia keburu pergi. Untung ga ada orang, kalo ada, habislah riwayat komikku.

Srek! Terdengar suara pintu tertutup.

Aku mengambil komikku yang tadi kulempar, dan aku langsung duduk bersenden tembok. Aku memegang pipiku dengan telapak tangan, kenapa ya? Kok panas sih?

**Toshiro POV~**

Aku baru saja keluar dari Perpustakaan. Rasanya jantung mau meledak, tadi kenapa aku pake acara senyum-senyum segala sih! Bego!

"Shiro-chan!" kata Hinamori dari kejauhan. "Dicariin dari tadi kok, malah di sini!"

"Emang ga boleh?" Jawabku ketus.

"Shiro-chan? Kenapa kok wajahnya merah?" Tanyanya lagi, Heh? Wajahku merah? Sumpah aku ga pernah pake bedak warna merah. Tapi tiba-tiba dia mamerin devil smirk andalannya. Merinding sendiri jadinya.

Eh! Ngapain dia ngedeketin telinganya ke dada aku!

"Humm..." Hinamori manggut-manggut. Terus dia pegang-pegang pipi aku! Dia-nya malah manggut-manggut lagi! Risih nih jadinya!

"Ikkhhh..." Hinamori malah ngejiwit pipi aku dengan gemesnya. Hello? Emang aku boneka! "Nggak kerasa ya... Shiro-chan udah gede..."

Srek! Pintu di belakangku terbuka. Dan Rukia—Emmm... Kuchiki keluar.

Dia membulatkan mata Violet-nya, sepertinya kaget melihatku dengan posisi, pipiku lagi dimainin sama Hinamori.

"Permisi, biarkan aku lewat." Katanya sopan, yah mungkin gara-gara ada Hinamori, bicaranya jadi sopan. Dan dia langsung berlari meninggalkanku dan Hinamori yang bengong.

Sakit! Aku ini kenapa sih? Rasanya sekarang dadaku bukannya mau meledak, tapi seperti berhenti berdetak. Aneh! Hinamori yang melihatku tidak berekspresi di luar, tapi sakit di dalam, sepertinya menyadari keanehanku. Dia melepaskan tangannya dari pipiku.

"Maaf..." kata Hinamori lirih. "Maafkan aku."

"Kenapa harus minta maaf?" Tanyaku yang memang tidak tau apa yang salah.

"Maafkan aku Hitsugaya-kun." Katanya sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam dan langsung pergi meninggalkanku. Biasanya dia memanggilku Hitsugaya Cuma saat dia mau bilang serius kan?

**Rukia POV~**

Aku berlari, terus berlari. Aku tak tau kemana aku pergi, dan aku juga tak tau kenapa. Sakit, Sesak, Kecewa, Marah, Sedih, Perih. Semua bercampur jadi satu. Aku tidak terluka atau punya penyakit apa pun di bagian dada. Tapi kenapa?

Aku baru sadar, aku menangis. Tapi tetap saja aku bingung, ini lebih sakit daripada luka yang aku dapat dari berkelahi dengan preman.

Yah, sekarang disinilah aku. Atap.

Aku merasa beruntung karena tidak ada orang di atap, mungkin Sekarang semua sedang Upacara. Hhhh... Terserah, aku capek. Toh, nggak ada yang ku kenal di sini, jadi ga ada yang tau kalo aku ga ikut Upacara penerimaan murid. Jangan dicontoh ya? Aku ini emang bandel.

Aku tidak tahan lagi, rasanya aku ingi sekali berteriak. Dan karena aku di atap aku akan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA ! DASAR BODOHHH ! AKU MEMBENCIMU ! SANGAT MEMBECIMU !" Teriakku sekencang-kencangnya. Aku tidak tau, kenapa aku bilang benci ke seseorang, dan untuk siapa? Kata-kata itu terucap begitu saja. Dan setelah itu, aku menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

Sudah lebih dari 30 menit aku menangis. Persaanku jauh lebih baik dari sebelumya. Mungkin mataku jadi agak bengkak gara-gara menangis. Aku ke UKS saja, mau mengkompres mata, biar ga keliatan habis nangis.

**Normal POV~**

Rukia berhati-hati sekali dalam melangkah, tentunya dia takut kalo ketahuan ga ikut Upacara Penerimaan Murid, masak baru aja jadi murid di Sekolah itu, udah langsung dihukum sih.

"Hei! Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang lagi manggil Rukia. "Ngapain di sini?"

'Mampus deh!' Kata Rukia dalam hati. 'Ini pasti guru! Bego Bego!' kata Rukia lagi sambil merutuki kebodohannya. Rukia memberanikan diri membalikkan badan. 'Nah lo, benerkan! Guru! Dari wajahnya kayaknya killer deh.' "Ano.. saya tadi merasa tidak enak badan, jadi mau ke UKS."

"Ke UKS kok arahnya ke sini?" Tanya Guru itu lagi.

'Yah Pak! Udah jelas kan gue nyasar! Masak ga bisa bedain murid baru sama nggak sih?' kata Rukia dalam hati mencak-mencak. "Maaf Sensei, saya tidak tahu arah UKS, bisa beritahu nggak?".

"Ayo ikuti aku."

'Yes! Yes! Ga ketauan! Yes!' Batin Rukia kegirangan.

.

**Di UKS~**

"Unohana-sensei. Ada murid yang sakit." Kata Seorang sensei yang sedang diikuti oleh Rukia.

"Iya, Aizen-sensei." Kata Retsu Unohana.

'Oh, jadi sensei yang laki ini namanya Aizen toh. Terus yang perempuan Unohana-sensei.' Batin Rukia sambil manggut-manggut. 'Kayaknya Unohana-sensei nih lebih killer deh. Walau ga keliatan dari luar.'

"Baiklah, saya tinggal dulu." Kata Aizen-sensei yang langsung melenggang pergi.

"Kau pucat, matamu juga sembab. Ada apa?" Tanya Unohana-sensei lembut.

"Ano... Saya tadi sakit perut terus nangis. Jadi mata saya agak sembab." Kata Rukia bohong. 'Kami-sama maafin gue. Gue bo'ong sama guru.'

"Hihihi... Kamu ga usah bohong. Jujur aja, Sensei ga bakal marah kok. Banyak juga kok murid perempuan yang sering ke sini buat curhat." Kata Unohana-sensei, yang tepat kena sasaran.

'Bener kan! Ni sensei emang killer! Ga bisa dikibulin! Padahal sama Aizen-sensei aja gampang.' Kata Rukia dalam hati sambil merutuki nasib sialnya.

"Jadi? Ada apa?" Tanyanya lagi. "Oya kamu boleh duduk di sini." Sambil menyodorkan kursi di dekatnya.

Rukia pun duduk di kursi itu. 'Gue bingung sendiri nih, tadi gue nangis kenapa ya?' kata Rukia dalam hati. Tanpa sadar Rukia menangis lagi. 'Geblek! Ngapain Gue nangis!'

Unohana-sensei sepertinya mengerti keadaan, dan langsung memeluk Rukia dan mengusap punggungnya pelan.

'Hhh... hangatnya.. Enak banget dipeluk sama sensei ini! Rasanya aku nge-fly deh.' Batin Rukia, dan Rukia pun balik membalas pelukan Unohana-sensei dan menangis kencang-kencang.

.

Sudah 15 menit Rukia ada di dalam UKS, Nao juga sudah berhenti menangis, sekarang dia sedang rebahan di kasur dalam UKS, Matanya juga sudah di kompres dengan air hangat oleh Unohana-sensei. Hening. Tak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan, Suasananya canggung.

"Hhh... Kau mau cerita?" Tanya Unohana-sensei menghancurkan keheningan sejenak. Rukia tidak menjawab. "Kenapa nangis?"

Rukia menggeleng, "Maaf sensei, jujur, saya tidak tau."

"Ya, sensei tau kok." Kata Unohana-sensei lagi, Sekarang dia dengan sangat tidak sopannya menggledahi tas Rukia tanpa sepengetahuan pemiliknya. "Hn? Kau bawa komik ya?"

'Buset! Kenapa nih sensei pake acara geledah-geledah tas gue segala! Riwayat komik gue gimana dong!' batin Rukia. "Hehehe... Iya, maaf ya sensei."

"Hihihi... ga pa pa kok, kalo hari ini ga pa pa, kalo besok bawa juga, mungkin langsung kubawa ke kantor Kepala Sekolah." Kata Unohana-sensei. Unohana-sensei menemui keganjilan dalam komiknya Rukia, ada lipatan! Unohana-sensei membuka lipatan itu, dan dilihatnya Wajah hantu yang di close up. Terus di kening si hantu ada tulisan.

'~Mirip Rukia Kuchiki Weekkk. By Toshiro Hitsugaya (=.=)p.~' Itulah tulisannya. Unohana-sensei yang ngelihat langsung cekikikan ga jelas.

"Sensei kenapa?" Tanya Rukia yang matanya masih ditutupi handuk.

"Namamu Rukia ya?" Tanya Unohana-sensei balik.

"Iya"

"Kenal Toshiro Hitsugaya?"

"He? Nggak." Jawab Rukia jujur.

Unohana-sensei jadi pusing sendiri, kalo Rukia ga kenal, masak Toshiro yang diem-diem nulis kayak gini sih? Terus kenapa Toshiro bisa kenal Rukia kalo Rukia ga kenal dia.

"Kalo gitu, pernah ketemu sama orang pendek, berambut putih jabrik dengan warna mata Emerald?" kata Unohana-sensei lagi.

"Pernah"

"Di?"

"Perpustakaan"

"Dia pernah baca komik kamu?"

"Kayaknya pernah deh"

"Oh... Pantes"

"Sensei kenapa sih?" Tanya Rukia bingung.

"Cuma mau bilang, dia itu yang namanya Toshiro Hitsugaya"

"Oh..." sekarang malah Rukia yang ber-oh-ria. Unohana-pun segera memberesan komik-komik Nao.

TENG... TENG... TENG...

"Sepertinya Upacara sudah selesai. Kau pergi saja ke papan pengumuman, lalu liat kau ada di kelas mana. Setelah itu kau pasti pulang. Soalnya acara-nya Cuma itu." Kata Unohana-sensei kemudian.

Rukia pun melepas handuk basah di matanya dan beranjak dari kasur. "Terima kasih banyak Sensei." Katanya sambil membungkuk sopan. Dan Rukia pun langsung pergi meninggalkan UKS.

.

'Buset! Orangnya banyak bener.' Batin Rukia sambil sweat dropped. 'Kami-sama! Aku akan bertempur! Bantu aku!' Rukia pun bergegas menyeruduk orang-orang yang ada di depannya.

"O..oksigen..." kata Rukia lirih di tengah-tengah lautan manusia. "Nama gue ketemu. Kelas... VII-F! Yes, akhirnya bisa keluar!"

Rukia pun berjalan ke tempat yang ga sesak-sesakan. "Hah... hah... hah... Akhirnya bisa napas juga." Kata Rukia kayak orang yang setahun ga napas. 'Kelas VII-F itu dimana ya? Gue menentang kalo gue musti balik ke papan itu lagi Cuma buat liat denah!'

BRAK! Rukia ditubruk, sampe badannya terpental ke belakang.

"Aduhh... bego banget sih!" umpat Rukia.

"Sorry, buru-buru!" kata Orang itu, dan dia langsung kabur.

"Ngapain lo duduk di situ?" Tanya seseorang yang suaranya terdengar familiar di telinga Rukia.

"Eh! Elo !

.

**To Be Continue~**

Fict ke-5 He-chan. Bravo! Dari 5 fict He-chan, baru 1 yang complete ! Itu juga karna One Shot. Tapi He-chan janji bakal di complete-in semua, walau harus hiatus !

Akhir kata, RnR plisss...  
Yang baca wajib Review

.

**Pendaftaran OC!**

Syarat:

.

Nama Lengkap

Ciri Fisik

Sifat

Gender

Umur

Ultah

Hobi

Mau di-pairing-in sama siapa

.

**GA REVIEW GA UPDATE!**


End file.
